


The Dread Wolf Has Taken Me

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Trespasser - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, slight orgasam denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theron hooks up with Solas. Solavellan Feels follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dread Wolf Has Taken Me

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was initially about Fade sex but then I got inspired, thus this lovely work was created.

Solas was a mystery to Theron; how could such an elf exist. He had knowledge no one else had, he was well versed in the old ways and was extremely skilled with magic. Throughout his travels Theron had seen a many of things and had seen even more as a warden commander. Times had changed though, he was no longer a warden commander nor was he a warden having left the order six years ago. Now he was the Inquisitor, blessed champion of Andraste, a title he hated. He was an elf and the one person who treated him as such and who treated him as an equal was Solas. However, it did take him q while to convince Solas that he was not obsessed with darkspawn nor a warden any longer but eventually he came around, their friendship quickly developed following Theron's interest in the fade. Theron had also only recently come into his magic, which he considered to be odd for he believed that people came into their magic while they were still young and not when they were close to thirty. He had asked Solas to train him as he didn't want a circle Mage to teach him for he did not want to be taught the circles teachings. Solas was more than happy to oblige his request and bean to teach him real magic. He also begun to learn more and more about the fade and the truths behind it. 

"Solas, can two people....when in the fade touch each other? Or will their hands go straight through their bodies like they would with a ghost?" Solas put his drink down and folded his hands; it was obvious to Theron that Solas may not know the answer to his question. "I do not know for certain. I have only traversed the fade alone, I have not yet tried to bring a companion with me while doing so." Theron stood up from small ivory couch located in the corner of the roundabout and made his way over to him. "Is there a way to test this theory? Or will have to be left among my many speculations?" Solas looked at him as he sat on the arm of the chair he was currently occupying. Something about Theron intrigued him, he knew that Theron came from the Dalish clan that was slain by the supposed champion of Kirkwall but he did not act like one.

"There many way to test your theory out. If you'd like, would could try one of them." Theron's ears twitched with anticipating, earning him a laugh from Solas. He stood up and began to walk away when Solas stood up out of his chair and grabbed his arm. "Come." He pulled Theron to the doors of his quarters. "Can we use your quarters for this?" Theron nodded as Solas pushed ope the doors to his quarters; Solas tossed Theron onto the bed once they had reach his room. "W-what was that for?!" Theron propped himself up on his elbows as Solas shoved a herb leaf into his face. "What's this for?" He asked taking the herb from Soals hand. "It's a special herb that will enhance your experience, after all you have only recently come into your magic. Just chew it unit you can swallow it." Theron nodded and began to chew it. Solas moved over to the other side of the and sat on it before laying down next to him. Theron laid down next to Solas after he had eaten the herb. Time passed and slowly they both fell asleep, drifting off into the fade.

~*~

Theron found himself in Skyhold; he knew that the fade held the memories of places and that one could sleep in said places in order to access said memories. He looked around to find himself in his quarter although in the fed they were, as Sera would say, a tad bit more elfy. He turned around upon feeling a firm hand grasp his shoulder to find Solas smiling at him. "I'm glad you are able to sleep so soundly. If not, our time her would be brief." He removed his hand from Theron should before wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him close. "S-Solas?! W-what are y-you doing!" Theron could feel his face turn red, and his ears twitched with excitement. "Something I have been wanting to do for a while now Inqui-, I mean Theron." Theron could feel his heart beat quick at the sound of Solas's voice speaking his name. Solas led them back over to the bed letting Theron lay down before moving on top of him. "Now, shall we test this theory of yours vhenan." Theron's breath hitched and then speed up along with his heart beat. Solas lifted one of his legs, playfully nipping at inside of his thigh drawing moans from Theron's lips. He smiled as he placed his leg down and moved closer to his face. He placed gentle kisses on lips at first before slowly deepening them. "Mmmmhhhh...." Theron tried to speak but all that came out were muffled moans of pleasure and lust. Solas back away and looked at the elf under him; it had been so long since he had held another, a few centuries at best but he did know how to pleasure a person. He bend his head down to whisper in Theron ear; just feeling the heat of Solas's breath was enough to make him gasp, his whole body shudder as he tried move away. Solas noticed this, he moved even closer before gently taking the tip of one of his ears better his lips. Theron let out something to a squeak as Solas traced his ear with his warm, wet tongue. "You are very sensitive here Theron." He smiled moving away; slowly he removed the elf's clothing, tracing the outline of his chest until he found a nipple. Carefully he applied a little of ice magic drawing another moan from the elf's lips. He tease him, playing with his nipple as he could the elf's growing erection.

"My, my such a dirty boy. I've barely done anything and you are already leaking." Solas removed Theron's pants before positioning himself between his legs. He took Theron's hardened member in his hand and placed a special seal on it, a seal most modern elves do not know exists. Solas removed his tunic before summoning a vial of oil; this was the fade after all, anything could happen. He uncorked the vial, pouring some onto his hand and onto Theron's ass. Theron gasped as the cool oil fell onto him; his whole body tensed as Solas began to tease his ass. "S-Solas p-please...." Solas looked up at him and smiled; the inquisitor and famed herald of andraste was begging, begging him for release. "Patience emma lath, good things come to those wait." A whimper escaped Theron's lips as he gently inserted his finger into his entrance, probing around for any sensitive spots. He leaned in closer, placing a kiss on the elf's lips; Theron moved into the kiss, desperately trying to deepen it but with no avail, Solas pulled away at the last minute retuning to the task at hand. Theron's whole body jolted after he had inserted another finger, he applied a small amount of pressure to the spot they were currently situated on earning him a rather loud moan from the elf. He propped around for a little long before removing his fingers, he stood up and removed his pants. Theron lay on the bed, his heart was racing and his breathing had become ragged, he was nearing his climax. Solas returned to his position between the elf's legs. He grabbed his shaft and positioned it's tip, lining it up with Theron's entrance before thrusting in with full force. 

"Solas!!!" Theron cried out his name gripping the pillows above him and sheets beside him. Solas continued to thrust into him eventually leaning into him. "My my, you are very tight emma lath. Relax for me, there is no need to be so tense." Theron's entire body began to relax before tensing violently. Solas moved his hand to the other elf's member and removed the seal. "Solas!!!" Theron called out his name once again as he arced his back, crying out as hot seed spilled over his chest. Solas breath hitched as he hit his own climax, filling the elf below him with his seed. Both were panting heavily as Solas laid next to him before pulling him close. Whimpers were the only sound Theron could manage to make at the moment; he curled up into Solas embrace, nuzzling his face into the elf's chest. "Does this answer you question Theron? are you satisfied with our little test, with the results?" Theron nodded, for months he had been eyeing Solas, for moth a he has wanted to be dominated by him and he finally has achieved his wish. "D-does this mean we're lovers now....or is this a one time fling?" He sat upright looking away from him, his ears begin to twitch uncontrollably once he felt the hot sting of Solas's breath on his neck. Solas moved closer to him placing his head on Theron shoulder, whispering in his ear."That depends, do you want us to be....emma lath?"

~*~

Theron awoke with a start, bolting upright; he looked around the room to find Solas sitting at the desk with a book in his hand. He looked up at Theron, smiling as he got up and moved towards him. "I'm assuming you had a pleasant rest Vhenan." Theron watched the elf as he moved closer, nodding slightly. Solas stopped in front of him and held out an empty hand to him. Theron took his hand, marking flaring slightly upon contact and was pulled to standing position. Solas caress him before pulling him in closer, kissing him deeply. Theron allowed a whimper to escape his lips as he tried to deepen the kiss. Solas pulled back, smiling at him. "I was wrong, maybe love is worth pursuing." Theron smiled and placed his head on Solas shoulder. "Emma lath....Solas."

~*~

Crestwood was beautiful at night, you could all the stars and you'd always have a perfect view of the moon. Theron entered a small grotto, staring at the stars while hand in hand with Solas. "The veil is thin here, can you feel it tingling on your skin?" Theron nodded, turing his gaze towards his lover and slightly tightening his grip on the elf's hand. "I was trying to determine some way to show you what you mean to me." Theron smiled and chuckled a bit. "You already know about a thousands ways to do so Solas." Solas smiled softly at him. "I'll shall bear that in mind. For now, the best gift I can offer is...the truth. You are unique. In all of Thedas, I never expected to find someone who could draw my attention from the fade." He smiled more. "You have become important to me, more important than I could have imagined." Theron brushed some of the hair from his face, he could feel the warmth growing in his cheeks. "As you are to me Vhenan." The smile faded from Solas's face. "Then what I must tell you...the truth...Your face. The vallaslin. In my journeys in the fade, I have seen things. I have discovered what those marks mean." Theron touched his face, he'd received the markings of Mythal from his keep once he'd come of age and had never put much thought towards their true meaning. "T-they honour the elven gods right?" Solas touched his hand, shaking his head slightly. "No. They are slave markings, or at least, they were in the time of ancient Arlathan." Theron could feel the tears begin to sting his eyes. "M-my keeper, s-she told us that they were meant to honour the gods, that the markings are...were their symbols." He nodded. "Yes. That's right. A noble elf would mark his slaves to honour the god he worshipped. After Arlathan fell. The Dalish forgot." Theron stood there stunned, tears now rolling down his cheeks as he stared into his lovers eyes. "So this is...what? Another thing the Dalish got wrong?!" Solas pulled him close and began to stroke his hair. "I'm sorry." Theron pushed away a bit, looking down at the drown where his tears fell for a moment before looking back up at his lover. 

"We tried so hard to preserve out culture...and this is what we keep?! Relics of a time when we were no better than Tevinter?!" Solas wiped some tears from his eyes. "Don't say that. For all they got wrong, the Dalish did one thing right." Theron turned his gaze away. "What?" He shuffled as Solas gently turned his gaze back to him. "They made you." Silence fell between them for a moment. "I didn't tell you this to hurt you. If you like, I know a spell...I can remove the vallaslin." Theron took a deep breath and thought about his options. "Vhenan...if what you say is true then....my people, who vowed to never submit to slavery...have always been submitting?!" Solas's face became riddled with concern. "I'm so sorry for causing you pain. It was selfish of me. I look at you, and I see what you truly are...and you deserve better than what those cruel marks represent." Theron nodded, closing his eyes. "Then do it, cast your spell Emma lath. Take the vallaslin away...take these slave markings away." A smile retuned to Solas face as he gestured towards a clear, dry area of ground."Sit." Theron moved over and slowly knelt on the ground as Solas knelt in front of him. Solas placed his hands in front of his face and a faint blueish green glow followed; he could feel Solas hands as they went over his face, removing the markings bit by bit. Solas's set his hands on the side of his head, marring Theron with the markings. 

"Ar lasa mala revas. You are free." Theron watched him stand up. took his hand when offered and slowly stood up. "You are so beautiful." Theron could feel the warmth in his cheeks returned as he gazed at his lover. They leaned into each other, kissing gently at first but then deeper and more lustful before Solas pulled away. "And I am sorry. I distracted you from your duty. It will never happen again." Theron looked at him, disbelieve plastered all over his face. "Solas...what are..." Solas released him, slowly backing away. "Please Vhenan." The reacts began to stream down Theron face. "P-please Solas....don't leave me...not again....I don't want to be left alone again....I love you!" Theron could hear Solas begin to choke on his own words. "You have a rare and marvellous spirit. In another world..." Theron moved closer to him, reaching out. "Why not this one." Solas moved away quicker waving his hands in front of him. "I can't. I'm sorry." Theron watched him leave; Theron fell to his knees sobbing once he was out of sight. 

"SOLAS!!!!!!!!" He cried out his name over and over until exhaustion over took him, until the exhaustion was so great that he passed out.

~*~

Corypheus is dead, defeated but the Inquisitor once again. Everyone is rejoicing save the Inquisitor. Instead he is distracted by a certain bald elf knelling in from of the orbs remains. He walks to him, standing not too close nor too far from him as he picks up the pieces. "Solas..." The elf doesn't move. "The orb..." Voice filled with defeat. "I know you wanted the orb saved, I'm so sorry." He waited for Solas to respond, not sure if he'd even get one. "It is not...your fault." Solas replied before setting the pieces down and standing. "There's more isn't there?" He watched the elf as turned to face him. "It was not supposed to happen this way." Theron tilted his head slightly, ears twitching. "No matter what comes, I want you to know that what we had...was real." Theron opened his mouth to object but was cut off by Cassandra calling to him. He walked over to her general area turning to see the elf had vanished. He true d back around and gave a speech before returning to Skyhold with them. He retired to his quarters and watched the sunset alone, thinking about where Solas could have gone before laying in his bed and drifting off asleep.

~*~

Two years had passed and he's finally face to face with the man who single handily broke his heart. "AAAGGGUUUHHH" Theron griped his hand as the mark flared and as he cried out in agony. He fell to his knees; he was on the brink of tears when the elf came over to him and subdued the mark. "That should buy us more time." He talked with the elf for what seemed like an eternity, discovering thins he never knew to be true.

"Let me help you! I won't take no for answer Solas..just...please. I'm dying ok? And if I could one last thing with my life it'd be to help you....so please." Solas walked over to him grabbing his marked hand and pulling him in for a kiss. He glanced over at Theron's arms before his eyes flashed. Theron jolted away grimacing as Solas carefully removed his arm; he watched as the petrified remains of his arm crumbled in Solas's he hand, leaning into the elf and closing his eyes. "That should relieve any pain...Vhenan." Theron smiled as Solas healed his now stub of an arm before leading him towards the eluvian. "Inquisitor!!!" He turned his head to his companions running towards them, he smiled before turning and following Solas into the eluvian.

~*~

No can say for certain what became of the the fabled Inquisitor, save for his allegiance to Fen'Heral. Some say he can be seen traversing the fade with his lover ore say he can be seen near his old companions but no one will ever know for certain what happen to Theron Mahariel.


End file.
